In the machines according to Ser. No. 467 425, filed Feb. 17, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,301 it is possible to create with a suitably formed guide arm slightly conical teeth on a gear which is to be worked. A longitudinal movement of the tool carrier or the tool occurs then in a direction which is inclined vertically with respect to the workpiece axis.
Conical teeth can also be created by using a straight guide arm, if the arm which is mounted on the tool carrier and which carries the guide arm is adjustable in its length. Through this arrangement an inclination of the tool carrier and thus, also of the guide carrier is achieved. A longitudinal movement of the tool carrier or the tool occurs then in a direction which is inclined vertically with respect to the workpiece axis corresponding with the desired conicity. (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,301).
Both variations can be used during parallel and diagonal shaving. However, in the case of underpass or tangential shaving the swivel plate is swivelled with the guide carrier through 90.degree. or approximately 90.degree. with respect to the workpiece axis. An inclination of the tool axis with respect to the workpiece axis cannot be achieved in this position neither with a suitably formed guide arm nor with a change of the length of the arm which carries a straight guide arm. Conical teeth cannot be created by means of the adjustment of devices in this machine.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a machine capable of forming conical teeth during underpass or tangential shaving and during other similarly running methods.
The purpose is inventively attained with a machine having a tiltable bolt therein from which the tool is suspended. This arrangement makes it possible to incline the feed carriage and thus the tool axis at a desired angle with respect to the workpiece axis.